


Different Perspectives

by Hester (hester4418)



Series: Guess Who? [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Guess the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written in response to VAMB's "Guess the Pairing Contest 2015". The object was to write short stories about any pairing of established characters without mentioning any names, and then for the readers to guess the protagonists. Come and have a try! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written February/March 2015.
> 
> The correct pairing is listed at the bottom of the story - I've put in some spoiler space, so if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

"Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Something exciting."

"Alright. Once upon a time..."

"Not that kind of story!"

"Why not?"

"That's a human fairy tale. Those are boring!"

"You think fairy tales are boring?"

" _Human_ fairy tales are boring."

"They're not. And you _are_ human."

"I'm not!"

"Are too! More than I am, anyway."

"I wish I wasn't human."

"Don't let your dad hear that."

"But being different is more fun! Like you. I wish I could look like you."

"No, you don't."

"I do. Really. You look way more exciting than me."

"Well, it's not as fun as it looks. Ask my mom how many shirts I've torn because I was in a hurry to get dressed."

"Really?"

"She got a fit. Wasn't fun at all."

"I guess. When are Mommy and Daddy coming back?"

"Mom said they'll be kind of late. They're helping Captain Janeway plan the big party next week."

"I know. It's my birthday. I'm gonna be five."

"Yeah, but it's not your birthday party. It's _Voyager_ 's big reunion party."

"But Aunt Kathryn promised me a present."

"And I'm sure she'll remember. Captain Janeway always gives me birthday presents, too."

"Why do you call her Captain Janeway? She said I could call her Aunt Kathryn."

"I know, but I can't do that. I used to be her assistant, and I will be again when I'm done with school. She said she would always have a job for me, and assistants can't call their boss 'aunt'."

"Hm. I'm gonna be daddy's co-pilot but I can still call him 'daddy'. He said he's gonna teach me how to fly a shuttle next month."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

"You need to sleep now. It's late, and if your parents come back and find you still awake, they'll blame me."

"But you said you would tell me a story!"

"Alright, but only a short one now. Once upon a time..."

-==/ The End \==-

SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER  
SPACE  


_-==/ Naomi Wildman babysitting Miral Paris \==-_

_What can I say - I like kids! ;-)_


End file.
